Sacramentum (Covenant - Latin)
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Ally Danvers left Ipswich when she was 13 but after an unfortunate incident in California, she finds herself moving back in with her brother and mother. However, she discovers that sinister forces tried to harm her boys and now she's out for revenge. Trying to handle Ascending, school work, and defeating a lost Son is no easy task. And a certain biker boy isn't making it easier
1. One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_~ SATURDAY ~_**

Hopping off the plane, Ally was greeted with the much colder climate of Ipswich. Already missing the hot weather of California, she wrapped her jacket around her a bit tighter before grabbing her bags. Exiting the airport, Ally searched for the car that was meant to pick her up but failed to spot it. Great, he was late. At that moment, the rain decided it would make an appearance and Ally had to dash under the shelter to avoid getting drenched.

"Welcome home, me." Ally muttered to herself as the minutes passed and there was still no sign of the car.

Finally, an hour later, the car arrived and her brother climbed out of it, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ally, I've missed you so much. Oh dear, we're going to have hell with you and boys." He chuckled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Missed you too. You're late though." She reprimanded before jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Sorry Al, I thought your plane got in later and then Mom was, well, she was having a bad day."

"I'm sorry, Caleb. You should have told me you were busy, I would've gotten a cab."

"There is no way I was going to let my baby sister - who I haven't seen since she was 13 - arrive home without me coming to get her." Caleb sassed causing Ally to poke his tongue out at him.

"Caleb Danvers everyone, the world's greatest brother." Ally rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Ally Danvers, I don't think I like your tone, young lady." Caleb teased.

"Gee, sorry Dad."

Grabbing Ally's suitcase, Caleb heaved it up into the trunk of his car before opening the door for his little sister. Sliding into the car, Ally inhaled the scent of her brother, finding comfort in the smell. She was finally home. After four long years away, Ally was back with her brother and soon, her best friends. As Caleb started to drive through the lanes, towards the Danvers mansion, Ally glanced out the window in awe.

"Everything looks exactly the same but at the same time, so different." Ally gasped.

Caleb just shook his head whilst laughing at his younger sister. Driving past the old Putnam barn, Caleb tensed up and stared at the road with such intensity, Ally thought it would explode.

"That barn gives me the chills. Especially after I got hit by lightning there when I was 13." Ally joked, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah, well, it gets worse when you're 18." Caleb gave her a forced smile.

Narrowing her eyes, Ally looked at her brother, trying to figure out why he was so tense before deciding to just change the subject.

"Did you tell Mom that I was returning?"

"Well, considering your text said that 'under no circumstances' am I to tell 'absolutely anyone.' I guessed that meant the boys and Mom." Caleb sniggered.

"A simple no would have sufficed 'Leb."

Ally let out a sharp breath when her childhood home loomed up in front of her. She hadn't seen this place in four years since she announced she was going to California to seek out her biological mother. The day she broke her family's hearts.

* * *

Ally came to a quick stop once she reached the steps leading up to the front door causing Caleb to crash into her and drop her suitcase.

"Smooth 'Leb." Ally snickered, picking up her bag. Caleb gave her a small shove before unlocking the front door. Sensing her hesitation, Caleb walked over to his sister, wrapped his arm around her waist and practically dragged her into the foyer.

"It's going to be okay 'Ly. Mom's missed you so much and she'll be ecstatic to see you." Caleb said, reassuringly.

"But what if she's angry."

"Allison Danvers, that woman hasn't seen you - her little girl - in four years. She'll cry. But happy tears, not angry tears." Caleb smiled before pushing Ally closer and closer to the sitting room. "Now, let's go into that room and say hello."

"I've missed you and your stupid always-right attitude."

"No you haven't." Caleb chuckled.

Walking into the sitting room, the smell of cigars and alcohol hung in the air. Ally saw the back of her mother and struggled to not cry when she saw the familiar hairstyle. Her mother was in front of her, and she had no clue Ally was even there.

"I brought a visitor." Caleb announced.

Evelyn Danvers turned around and when she saw Ally stood there, she let out a small scream before passing out on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I will put the day of the week at the top to let you know about the time skips.**


	2. Two

**CHAPTER TWO **

_**~ SATURDAY ~**_

"Allison Danvers! What the bloody hell were you thinking not telling your mother you were coming home? Were you trying to give me a heart attack? Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?!" Evelyn screeched.

For the past half an hour, all Evelyn Danvers had done was yell at her two children, cry and yell some more.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wanted it to be a surprise." Ally said, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Yeah and a surprise it bloody was. I had no clue if you were ever going to come home again!"

"Of course I was going to come home. My family is here."

"But, what about your Mom in California? She's your family. How did she feel about you leaving?"

"Don't call her that." Ally said, shortly.

"What?" Evelyn asked, taken aback.

"Don't call her my Mom. She's not my Mom. And she was fine with me coming back here, as long as I promised to visit and keep in contact."

"You don't call her Mom? You lived with her for four years and you never once called her Mom?" Evelyn questioned, shock evident in her voice.

"She may have birthed me but at the end of the day, that woman didn't raise me, or change me, or clean me, or teach me how to walk and talk. She's just some woman who had an affair with my dad and left me the minute we got out of the hospital." Ally explained.

"But, you spent four years with her?" Evelyn mumbled.

"And I lived in the dorms at school and saw her on Wednesdays and Sundays. It wasn't much and to be honest, no one could ever replace you. My Mom." Ally smiled sweetly.

Evelyn gave her daughter a watery smile before pulling her in for a tight hug, stroking her hair like she did whenever Ally was sick.

"My beautiful girl. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you're home." Evelyn whispered.

"And my beautiful boy." Evelyn grabbed Caleb and pulled him into the hug. "My beautiful children."

* * *

After Evelyn had fallen asleep, and Caleb Used to put her to bed, Ally was putting away her clothes and redecorating her room when Caleb knocked on her door.

"Hey Trouble. Was that true what you said earlier? Did you really not stay with your mother?" Caleb asked, coming to sit on the bed next to Ally.

"Yeah, it was all true. As much as I wanted to meet her, and get answers, I just couldn't bring myself to form a connection with her. At the end of the day, she hurt our Mom by cheating with Dad, and she abandoned me. That's not the woman I want for a Mom. We got close but there was always hesitation from me, I was so afraid of getting hurt again" Ally explained, resting her head on his shoulder, she could feel herself getting upset at the mention of her birth mom.

"Well, I respect you for that. Want to talk about something more lighthearted?" Caleb smoothly moved off the topic.

"Do I ever?" Ally laughed.

"Tyler and Reid are coming over tomorrow, and so is my girlfriend Sarah. I can't wait for you to meet her." Caleb said, his voice and his eyes filling with adoration.

"What about Pogue?"

Ever since they were children, Ally and Pogue were often inseparable. Once they turned thirteen, Ally took off for California leaving Pogue devastated and both of them with aching hearts. Quite literally.

"He's in the hospital." Caleb said sadly, remembering the series of events that had taken place only a couple of days before.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Ally shrieked, jumping off the bed and turning to glare at her brother.

"I'm sorry 'Ly. I got so caught up in you actually being home that it slipped my mind."

"It's okay 'Leb. I understand." Ally smiled.

"I'd offer to take you to see him tomorrow but Mom wants to spend the day with you and then the guys and Sarah are coming over." Caleb said.

"It's okay. I'll go and visit him Monday after school. Just don't tell him I'm home yet. I want to surprise him. I haven't seen him in forever." Ally said, getting excited at the idea of finally seeing Pogue Parry after all these years.

"I promise I won't. I'll let you settle in and get some sleep." Caleb gave Ally a kiss on the head before striding over to the door. "Also, before I forget, here are the keys to your car."

Caleb chucked Ally a set of car keys and she barely had time to dodge them hitting her in the face.

"Thanks Caleb. I would appreciate you giving the keys to me a little bit more if you hadn't almost taken my eye out with them." Ally smiled, cheekily.

Caleb rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out at her before closing the door before she chucked a pillow at him. Smiling at the closed door, Ally laid down on her bed relishing in the joy of being back home.

* * *

The steam from the shower fogged up the window whilst Ally stood under the hot water, letting it wash over her. Rinsing the soap off of her, Ally felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Someone was watching her. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room but didn't see anyone there. She was alone. Turning back to the water, Ally wrapped her arms around herself as she rinsed off the last of the soap suds.

"Alllllllyyyyy."

A sharp voice whispered her name. Placing her head against the cool tiles of the shower, Ally convinced herself that it was all in her head. Her nerves were just fried from coming home and seeing her mother and brother again. It was all in her head.

"Allllyyyyyyy."

The voice echoed throughout the bathroom. Lifting her head up from the wall, Ally turned to grab her towel when she saw _it_. Stood in front of her was a Darkling. Ally clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream that bubbled past her lips. The Darkling let out a terrifying screech before disappearing. Gasping for breath, Ally hunched over and emptied the contents of her stomach down the shower drain. Once her sobs had subsided, Ally shut off the shower, wrapped her towel around herself before storming into Caleb's room to confront him. Not one member of the Sons was capable of creating something so evil. Yet they were the only members of the Covenant left. Or so Ally thought.

"Ally, could you at least have put some clothes on first? And dried off. You're getting water everywhere." Caleb exclaimed.

"No! I could not have put clothes on first. Now, I demand you tell me what the bloody hell happened whilst I was away!" Ally practically shrieked, sounding hysterical.

Caleb tensed up but noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and his expression immediately became concerned.

"I-I don't k-know what you're on about." Caleb lied, looking at the floor guiltily, wanting to shield his little sister from the truth.

"Don't lie to me, Danvers. I just had a shower with a DARKLING! I felt the power that was used on the night of your ascension and I know that it wasn't your power! So, you better tell me right now - who is the Son from the Putnam line? And how the bloody hell is he alive?!" Ally yelled.

Caleb, shocked at what Ally had just said, wrapped his arms around her and told her everything that happened. He told her about Putnam's descendant and how they had befriended him, only for him to try and steal Caleb's power, attack Kate and Sarah, and put Pogue in the hospital. They talked for hours and hours. Eventually catching up on the past four years they had missed out on together.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Dad." Ally said softly, laying on Caleb's bed in one of his t-shirts.

"Me too." Caleb whispered. "Despite the fact that he wasn't there for us. He sacrificed himself for me in the end. When it mattered."

"He did love you, Caleb. I know he never showed it but he did."

"Mom said the same thing." Caleb let out a watery chuckle. "He loved you too."

"Maybe. I wasn't worth much to him though, he didn't think I'd have power and by the time I was thirteen, it was too late." Ally said, fighting tears.

"He still took you in when you were a baby."

"That's because Mom forced him to and I was a baby, he had feelings then."

"I'm not sure he ever had feelings."

"Power hungry is a feeling." Ally pointed out.

The pair of them were staring at the ceiling thinking about the few memories they had of their father. Memories that weren't filled with an old, unresponsive man.

"I hope you're happy now, Dad. Maybe you're better now." Ally said, her eyes not removing from the ceiling, as if she was staring up at the sky.

"Maybe you can forgive yourself." Caleb said, his eyes not removing from the ceiling.

* * *

Somewhere in a house in the woods, Chase Collins let out an angry yell. _She_ had returned to Ipswich and now she would ruin all his plans. The only upside was she didn't know who he was. Letting his anger get the best of him, Chase's power exploded causing a wall of the house to explode. Chase would get the Sons and he would deal with her. There was no way he was going to let that girl interfere and stop him from taking all the power. Even if that meant he had to kill her.


	3. Three

**CHAPTER THREE **

_**~ SUNDAY ~**_

Smirking to herself, Ally could hear the voices of Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms asking Caleb why he was being so suspicious.

"What are you hiding from us?" Reid demanded, ever the hothead.

"Calm down, Reid. I'm sure we'll find out in a minute." Tyler said.

"Shut it, Baby Boy."

Just from hearing them talk, Ally could tell Reid and Tyler hadn't changed a bit. Neither had Tyler's nickname. Poor Baby Boy.

"I'm just waiting for Sarah to stop helping Mom and then I can tell you. Patience, Reid. Get some." Caleb chuckled.

Ally let out a happy sigh and smiled to herself. She was finally home, where she belonged, with her old best friends. All that mattered now was how angry they'd be at her for leaving without telling them.

"Sarah! Can you come here, please? I have something to tell you."

Ally could hear shuffling and then Caleb was explaining that he had a surprise for Reid and Tyler.

"You can come in now." Caleb called out to me.

Walking out of the dining room, Ally laughed at the baffled looks on the boys faces. She didn't even get a chance to say hi before the pair of them had thrown themselves at her. Wrapping her up in a hug, both Reid and Tyler were talking to her quickly and squeezing her tight, as if worried that she might disappear again.

"Guys, can't breathe." Ally gasped out.

Letting her go, they both apologised before crushing her into another hug. Ally chuckled, squeezing them both back.

"I've missed you both as well."

"Allison Elizabeth Danvers. I am very mad at you, young lady. How dare you just leave us all like that! No goodbye. No hug! Just an empty room and a pathetic note." Reid scolded.

"I'm sorry, Blondie. I know it was wrong of me but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm here to stay. If you'd have me." Ally looked up at him with big, puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip jutting out.

Groaning, Reid ran his hands over his face and immediately caved.

"Alright, you're forgiven, Princess. And of course we want you to stay but don't think for one second that you're getting off that easily."

Reid hugged Ally tight again but Tyler pulled her out of Reid's arms and into his.

"Well, I'm not forgiving you that easily. I know you've apologised countless times over text and call and Skype calls but that doesn't mean you still didn't hurt us." Tyler mumbled.

Ally looked down forlornly, she hated being reminded of the pain she caused but she knew Tyler was right. She had to accept the consequences of her actions.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not ecstatic to have you back home with us again. However, if you ever leave me again, I will hunt you down and drag you back." Tyler chuckled, hugging Ally tight.

Reid jumped back into the hug and Ally was squashed between the two boys once again. The only thing that could've made that moment better was if Pogue was there. Pushing down the happy tears that threatened to escape, Ally turned to the blonde girl and smiled at her before introducing herself.

"I'm Sarah Wenham. So, you're the famous Ally I've heard sooo much about." Sarah smiled, pulling Ally into a small hug.

"In the flesh. Then, that would make you the famous Sarah I've heard sooo much about." Ally giggled.

"The one and only."

The two girls spent the next hour talking to each other, the boys practically cast aside. Ally shared some embarrassing stories of the Sons when they were all younger. Sarah enjoyed the one of the four boys sharing a spaghetti bath together and begged to see the pictures. All three boys had to jump on Ally to prevent her from getting the photo album.

"Caleb's talked about you so much I feel like I've already known you for years." Sarah laughed.

"Same here. Every other sentence was about you whenever we would talk. At least I'll have a friendly face tomorrow." Ally chuckled nervously.

Despite being a Danvers, Ally was extremely nervous at the idea of attending Spenser Academy. When she was younger, it was her dream, but now that she had been gone for four years, she knew she'd have to deal with the bitchy girls.

"Well, us newbies have got to stick together." Sarah said, bumping her shoulder against Ally's.

"Oh crap." Reid said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him weirdly before he explained his train of thought. "Pogue is going to be livid."


	4. Four

**CHAPTER FOUR **

_**~ MONDAY ~**_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Ally was stood in front of Spenser Academy with a miserable look on her face.

"C'mon A. It won't be so bad. You've got me and Reid, and Tyler. And Pogue when he gets out of the hospital." Caleb said, reassuringly.

"If he doesn't hate me."

Ally was planning to go up and visit Pogue in the hospital later, to inform him of her return and apologise profusely for leaving him in the first place. However, from what the boys had told her of Pogue's reaction when she left, she couldn't imagine the reunion going so well.

"He won't hate you. Now, come on. I told Reid we'd meet him and Baby Boy at his locker." Caleb said, grabbing Ally's arm and dragging her into the building.

As Ally walked in, everyone turned to stare at Caleb and then at the girl whose arm he had a hold of. Everyone burst into whispers and the majority of the girls glared at Ally as if they wished to kill her there and then for even daring to be in the presence of Caleb Danvers.

Hiding her face in her hair, Ally walked faster so as to keep up with Caleb and reach Reid and Tyler faster. However, when she did reach them, Reid thought it would've been funny to wrap Ally up in a hug and kiss her on the cheek, causing another outburst of whispers.

"Didn't take Caleb long to dump Sarah."

"Sure moved on quickly."

"Wait, is she with Reid or Caleb?"

"She's pretty hot."

"Slut."

"Who is she and how the hell did she get in with the Sons so quickly?"

Hurrying to class, Ally's cheeks were flaming red and despite the fact that her teacher told her to sit next to 'Mr Garwin', he still made Ally stand up as he introduced her to the rest of the class.

"Welcome back, class. I'd like to introduce you all to Miss Allison Danvers. I'm sure you'll be as kind to her as you are to her brother."

Ally sat down so quickly, she almost sat on Reid who chuckled at how embarrassed the girl was. The whole lesson, Ally felt the stares of her classmates and even more whispering. Just one of the downsides to being friends with the most popular boys in school.

* * *

Ally's first two lessons passed by without incidents, just the usual whispering and staring and pointing and typical high school stuff. Standing at her locker, Ally heard the cheerful, optimistic voice that belonged to Sarah Wenham.

"Ally!" She yelled, running towards the Danvers girl and throwing her arms around her neck. "How's your first day been so far? Has anyone been mean? How are you? I know I only saw you yesterday but it's so good to see you again." Sarah rambled cheerfully.

"Sarah, who gave you caffeine today? Slow down." Ally chuckled. "My day has been fine. Just the typical stuff, you know, whispering and staring."

Sarah joined in on the laughter and the two of them talked about Ally's first two lessons and how all the girls were suddenly trying to be her best friend now that they knew she was Caleb's sister.

"Oh my god, Sarah, have you heard about the bitch trying to steal your boyf- Oh, hi." A gorgeous brunette walked over to Sarah and Ally, and started talking to Sarah until she noticed Ally.

"Hey." Ally said, a forced smile on her face.

"Why the hell are you talking to my roommate?" The brunette asked in a bitchy tone.

"Kate!" Sarah hissed. Kate ignored her and continued to glare at the Danvers girl.

"Maybe because she's dating my brother." Ally said, matching the bitchy tone.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you were the Ally Danvers everyone had been talking about. I've heard so much about you from Pogue. I'm Kate Tunney."

"It's Allison."

"B-but, everyone else called you Ally."

"Well, my name is Allison. I had no idea you were _that_ Kate. I've heard a lot about you too, from Pogue."

Kate's face broke out into a smile.

"Yeah, you guys have a lot of issues. Reid likes to comment on them often." Ally continued.

Kate's smile dropped. Sarah just stood to the side trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well, I best get going to class. It'd be awful if I was late on my first day. See you at lunch, Sarah." Ally smiled at the two before walking down the hall, whispers following her as she went.

"See you, _Ally_." Sarah emphasised the girl's name. Kate glared at Sarah and Ally just laughed to herself. Maybe Spenser Academy wasn't going to be too bad. Well, it all depended on how Pogue was going to react later.


	5. Five

**CHAPTER FIVE **

_**~ MONDAY ~**_

"Yeah, come in." Pogue's voice called out from inside his hospital room.

As Ally entered, she noticed that Pogue was engrossed in his phone and so she had a good time to study him and his injuries. And how much he had changed over four years, his body had certainly changed. Pogue closed his phone and as he did, Ally's phone notified her of a message, she was guessing it was from the guy in front of her.

"Hey Pogo." Ally whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Pogue's head whipped up to where Ally was stood. The expression on his face, his devastatingly gorgeous face, changed every five seconds. Happy. Sad. Happy. Angry. Confused. Hurt. Happy. Livid.

"What are you doing here?" Pogue asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"I moved back home." Ally said, simply.

"You staying this time? Or are you just going to get up and leave us out of the blue?" Pogue snapped.

Ally ignored the pang of sadness that washed over her and kept her face straight.

"I deserved that-"

"You're damn right you did. You left us. You left me! No warning. No clue. Not even a hint that you were thinking about it. Just an empty room and some broken boys. And surprise, surprise. No hint that you were returning." Pogue spat, his anger rising.

"Caleb knew." Ally stated, pathetically.

"And he didn't think to tell us?"

"I asked him not to."

"Of course you did. You leave for four years, mess with everyone's emotions, come back and mess with people's emotions again."

"Pogue, I never meant to hurt you-"

"Then you shouldn't have left." He hissed.

Ally could feel her hot-headedness coming through as her anger made an appearance and her cheeks flushed red.

"I get it, Pogue! I left. It was a shitty thing to do, I know! And I know that no matter what I do, I will never make it better but I wasn't thinking about you guys at the time. Selfish, yes. But I was thirteen! My father was practically dead! My mother had to cope with not one, but two magical children and I could see what it was doing to her. And also, I had just found out I had another mother that had abandoned me. I was thirteen! I was scared! I panicked!" Ally said, heatedly.

Pogue sat there quietly and Ally took a step closer, when Pogue didn't say or do anything, she sank into the chair next to his bed.

"I regret what I did every day. I missed you all every day, I wasn't even there when my father died, and that's why I came back. Yes, I should have come back sooner but I was scared. Scared of Caleb's reaction. My mother's. Reid's. Tyler's. And most importantly, I was afraid you would hate me. I don't expect you to forgive me but please, don't hate me." Ally whimpered, taking Pogue's hand in hers. Expecting him to pull away, she was pleasantly shocked when he tightened his grip and pulled her to sit on his bed.

"I could never hate you, Short Stuff. I was so angry that you had left without saying goodbye. That you had left without me. But, I could never hate you. You better be here to stay, you've got a lot of making up to do." Pogue chuckled, pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Whatever you want, Pogo."

Pogue placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and the pair stared at each other for a while. Ally's hand gently traced the cuts on his face and smiled sadly at the idea of someone hurting Pogue. Ally hadn't even realised she was crying until Pogue's thumb wiped away a stray tear on her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just hate the idea of someone hurting you." Ally whispered into his hand.

"It's okay. I've got my favourite girl back and I'll be released in a week. Everything's okay." Pogue reassured.

The two barely had time to pull apart when they heard the door open and instead of jumping onto the chair, Ally missed and fell onto the floor. Pogue didn't even have the chance to laugh before the person walked through the door.

"Kate, hey." Pogue chuckled nervously.


	6. Six

**CHAPTER SIX **

_**~ MONDAY ~**_

Pogue looked between Kate and Ally (still on the floor) awkwardly as if expecting one of them to explode.

"Hey Kate. Nice to see you again." Ally smiled - well, it looked like more of a grimace.

"Yeah, fancy running into you Ally- wait, sorry, Allison." Kate said, snidely.

Ally glanced at the floor guiltily before pulling herself up off the floor and brushing the pretend dust off of her skirt.

"It was nice seeing you, Pogue, but I best leave you to it. See you tomorrow, Kate." Ally smiled before shuffling towards the door.

"You'll come and visit me again tomorrow, right? We have a lot to catch up on." Pogue said, a hopeful look on his face.

Refusing to look at Kate, Ally smiled and nodded yes before rushing out the room, letting the door close loudly behind her.

* * *

"How'd it go with Pogue?" Reid asked as he lay on the couch, his head in Ally's lap.

"It wasn't too bad. Obviously, he was angry at me but we sorted it out and he made me promise to go see him again tomorrow." Ally smiled, playing with the blond boy's hair.

"He wasn't too harsh, was he Princess? Do I need to kick his ass?" Reid said, protectively.

"He was fine. No, he wasn't too harsh although he probably should have been. However, the visit got cut short because Kate walked in." Ally pulled a face after saying the name of Pogue's girlfriend.

"Yikes. She's a nasty sl-"

"Reid!" Ally giggled.

"Sorry, Princess. I just don't know why Pogue is still with her. Also, nice work with the 'my name is Allison' thing. You had Tyler and I in tears." Reid chuckled at the memory.

"I felt a little bad about that but she just didn't make a good first impression. Then I found out she was that Kate. I agree with you though, Pogue should have dumped her after she cheated on him the first time." Ally sighed. "I remember him messaging me, heartbroken."

Ally's phone made a noise and she picked it up to see that she had a message from Pogue.

**POGO: Sorry that you had to leave. Had no idea she was going to turn up. Heard about your meeting with her, nice touch with the Allison thing. See you tomorrow, Shorty. X**

Smiling at her phone, she quickly texted back, completely forgetting Reid was there.

**ALLY: It's okay, she is your girlfriend after all. Can't wait to see you x **

"What are you smiling at?" Reid teased, causing Ally to blush. Her pale complexion meant she looked bright red when she blushed. Which was often.

"None of your business." Ally chuckled.

"Tell Pogo Stick that this your time with me and he needs to go away.

**POGO: Doesn't mean you had to leave. I would've preferred for you to stay. X**

**ALLY: Pogue! You can't say that about your girlfriend. Also, Reid said that you need to go away because it's his time with me x**

**POGO: Reid can go blow himself. He's just jealous because he knows you're always mine. X**

Ally let out a short laugh, trying to ignore the heat in her stomach when she read 'mine.'

"Stop flirting with Pogue and go back to playing with my hair." Reid demanded.

Ally was about to message Pogue to let him know she had to go when Reid snatched the phone out of her hand.

**ALLY: Princess is currently busy with me. Go find someone else. She's off limits. **

**POGO: REID! Give Ally her phone back or I'll kill you.**

Reid just chuckled at himself before chucking the phone on the table and forcing Ally to play with his hair again. Despite how hard Ally tried to focus on the film or Reid, she couldn't stop thinking about Pogue saying that she was always his. Ally had only been home for two and half days and she already knew she was in deep trouble with the tall, muscular biker. At least when she called him from California, she still pictured him as the sweet, scrawny thirteen year old boy. Now, she forgot what he even looked like then.


	7. Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

_**~ WEDNESDAY ~**_

**POGO: How's lessons? Am I distracting you? X**

Smiling to herself, Ally checked to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking before replying to Pogue.

**ALLY: They're boring. And yes. Go away. See ya later x **

**POGO: Can't wait. See ya beautiful. X**

Struggling to fight the shit eating grin, Ally forced herself to try and pay attention to the lesson and she even managed to write down a couple of notes. Reid wasn't any help either. The blond, glove wearing flirt kept blowing in her ear, or playing with her hair, or drawing patterns on her arms and at one point, he even licked her cheek. By the end of the lesson, Ally had only answered two questions but at least it was two more than Reid. For revenge, as Reid was walking over to a pretty redhead with a flirty look on his face, Ally lifted his foot up with hers when he took a step forward and he stumbled into the lockers.

"You're such a brat." He hissed when he noticed the redhead wasn't interested anymore. Ally just laughed as Reid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked to lunch together.

* * *

"Sarah, will you hurry up? I know I offered to drop you off to the dorms but I never imagined it would take you this long to get your books. I've got places to be." Ally whined.

"Pogue's not going anywhere." Sarah giggled at her friend's impatience.

"Well, I'm aware, because he's in the hospital. The place I need to be at in like, five minutes. Hurry up." Ally whined again, starting to sound like a child. Sarah continued to laugh at her friends childishness.

"You've seen him for the past two days." Sarah pointed out.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do." Ally said innocently.

"Yeah sure. That's what they're calling it these days." Sarah sniggered. "He spends more time with you than he does with Kate. She's driving me crazy these days."

"Can you blame him? But, once again, four years." Ally defended.

"Whatever you say. Just promise me one thing." Sarah pleaded.

"Sure. What?"

"I better be Maid of Honour at your wedding, Mrs Parry." Sarah teased, bumping her hip against Ally's as they climbed into her car.

**POGO: Where are you? I wanted to see you, like five minutes ago. X**

**ALLY: Sarah was being a pain. I won't be long. If you still want to see me ;) x**

**POGO: Of course I still want to see you. Everyday forever. X**

"Hey! I am not a pain. I'm a pure delight." Sarah protested with a fake hurt look on her face.

"Sure you are, Golden Girl. Whatever you say. Now, do you still want to go to the dorms or do you want to see my brother?"

All Ally had to do was look at Sarah's face to know the answer.

"To my house, we go!" Ally chuckled before throwing her phone in her bag and driving away from Spenser Academy.

* * *

"I'm here!" Ally panted as she burst into Pogue's room, ten minutes later than she usually was.

"Ally, hey." Pogue said, less enthusiastically than he usually did.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Kate's here. She just turned up. I'm sorry." Pogue apologised, looking guilty.

"Why are you apologising? She's your girlfriend. I'll just go and maybe, visit you tomorrow?"

"I'd love it if you did." Pogue smirked.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later." Ally leant over the bed and gave Pogue a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. A large, warm hand on her wrist prevented her from going far. Turning to look at Pogue, she saw a conflicted look in his eyes.

"Saturday. I get out of the hospital Saturday. Remember that because you're all mine for the day. I told everyone else I wasn't getting out until Sunday." Pogue gave Ally a wink before releasing her arm from his hold.

"Trust me, I'll be there." Ally breathed out.

Grabbing her bag off of the floor, Ally rushed out the room before she encountered Kate. That was not a meeting she wanted to have ever again. As Ally slid into the driver's seat of her car, she sat there for a moment trying to gather her thoughts.

**POGO: Pick me up at 10:00. Don't be late. I have a great day planned for the two of us together. Alone. X**

The skin of her arm that had come into contact with Pogue's tingled and Ally had to remember how to get home because her thoughts had become so clouded with thoughts of Pogue. What the hell was going on with her? She never got like this over guys. Never. Especially not ones with girlfriends.


	8. Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

_**~ WEDNESDAY ~**_

Lying in bed, Ally couldn't help thinking about her visit with Pogue earlier. Despite seeing him for a mere two seconds, she felt like she had spent ages with him and yet, no time in the world would be enough.

Pogue was getting out of the hospital in three days and yet he had still demanded that she come visit him tomorrow after school. Drifting off to sleep, Ally's last thought was of Pogue

* * *

Warm, strong arms wrapped around Ally's midsection and pulled her against a muscular body. Ally's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to find out that it was inches away from Pogue Parry's.

"Hey, Short Stuff." Pogue mumbled, burying his face in her neck.

"Hey Pogo. What are you doing here?" Ally whispered, placing on kiss on the top of his head.

"I don't know, I was lying in bed thinking about you and next thing I know, I'm with you. Nice room." Pogue chuckled, tickling Ally's neck. Ally squirmed at the sensation but Pogue kept her pulled tightly against him.

"God, you feel so good in my arms." Pogue started trailing kisses along her neck, gently sucking at some places. Ally let out a small moan, her brain going foggy. Pogue chuckled before continuing his assault, making his way up to her cheek. Gently nibbling her bottom lip, Pogue made his way up to her lips.

"Wait!" Ally protested, pushing Pogue away. Scrambling across the bed, Ally tried to put some distance between her and Pogue so she could think clearly. "This is wrong."

"But it feels so good." Pogue grumbled, trying to reach out and pull Ally back towards him but she refused, moving further away until she was standing by the bed. "C'mon Short Stuff, get back in the bed."

"Pogue, this isn't right. You have a girlfriend." Ally whispered, wanting nothing more than to get back into the bed. Granted, she was a bitch but Ally couldn't do that to someone.

"I know. I know what you're saying is right but I just can't help myself. Please, get back in the bed. I promise I won't do anything. Let's just sleep, like we did when we were children."

Nodding her head, Ally climbed back into the bed and the minute she did, Pogue wrapped his arms around her and dragged her across the bed until her back was flush against his chest.

"Night Short Stuff."

"Night Pogo."

* * *

**~ THURSDAY ~**

The screeching sound of her alarm caused Ally to shoot up and fall out of bed, landing on the floor in a heap of blankets and legs. Once Ally had stood up, she realised that the room was completely empty. She was the only person there. No Pogue.

Ally's face dropped once she realised it was all just a dream but she still made the bed and got in the shower. Despite Ally being upset by last night just being a dream, the fact that she got to spend the whole day with Pogue on Saturday made her feel a little better. Just her and him, all day.

Ally was doing her hair and putting on some mascara when she noticed it. The marks on her neck. Dark red and purple, circular bruises littered her neck. Cursing, Ally dug the foundation out of her makeup bag and painted it on to her neck, covering every last mark.

Flipping her hair onto the side where the hickeys were, Ally made sure that it was impossible to tell what was on her neck. She only hoped it would be enough to hide them from everyone else. At least until she figured how they got there.

* * *

"Stop laughing!" Ally swatted the giggling girl sat next to her. Sarah couldn't stop laughing to herself once the flustered girl had told her about her neck.

"So, you're telling me, that your neck is littered in hickeys and you have no clue how they got there?"

"Yes!" Ally whisper-yelled, trying not to attract the attention of her classmates, or worse, the teacher. Anytime a student was caught talking in Ally's Spanish class, the teacher forced the student to stand up and recite their conversation in Spanish. The results were humiliating.

"I don't believe you. Was it Pogue? What did the pair of you get up to when you visited him yesterday? I know you're not visiting him tomorrow because Friday is Kate's day but there was no need to 'make the most of it'."

"That's the thing. It might be Pogue but it wasn't at the hospital."

"You're not making any sense." Sarah whispered but she was staring at her notebook. Ally stopped writing notes and slightly glanced up to notice the teacher was looking at the two girls, so Ally pretended to ask Sarah the answer to a question, in Spanish.

"I had a dream about Pogue last night. He was in my room. In my bed. We were sort of making out and it felt so realistic but when I woke up, I was alone so obviously it was just a dream. However, my neck has marks exactly where I remember him leaving them." Ally explained.

"Sounds like a dilemma." Sarah snorted.

Ally rolled her eyes before giving her friend a shove, almost pushing her off of the chair.

"You've been no help whatsoever in this matter." Ally groaned.

"Just talk to him about it later."

"And sound like a crazy person? No way. I'll just figure it out on my own."

"Yeah because you're doing a great job at that."


	9. Nine

**CHAPTER NINE **

_**~ THURSDAY ~**_

"What the hell is on your neck, Allison?" Pogue demanded.

Eyes widening, Ally tried to pull her hair to cover her neck, squeezing her eyes shut and praying Pogue would soon drop the topic of conversation.

"Burnt my neck with straighteners." Ally said quickly.

"Your hair isn't straight today and those weren't there yesterday. Stop lying. Who's the guy?"

"Pogue.." Ally trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Please, just tell me."

"I know this sounds crazy but it wasn't done by a guy. Or a girl. I'm not sure how it happened but until I figure it out, promise me you'll drop it?" Ally said, holding out her pinky finger.

Pogue's eyes widened at Ally's explanation and his cheeks flushed a pink colour but he brushed it off, hooking his pinky around Ally's.

"I promise. But, I want answers eventually."

"Of course." Ally smiled, clasping Pogue's hand in hers.

"Do you remember the time when you were seven and you decided to put your whole hand on the iron? Just to see if it really was hot." Pogue sniggered at the memory.

"Yeah, your father had to spend half an hour calming me down before I'd let him heal my hand." Ally laughed. "In my defense, it wasn't my fault! I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Pogue taunted.

"Satisfaction brought it back."

The pair of them spent the evening laughing and joking until visiting hours were over and they had to unfortunately separate. It was as if the pair hadn't been apart for four years. And the bond between them was growing stronger than ever.

* * *

_**~ SATURDAY ~**_

Ally smiled as the sun beamed down on the picturesque picnic that Pogue had set up. A blanket was placed down on the grass with a huge wicker basket placed in the middle. Ally giggled before kissing Pogue on the cheek and sprinting across the field until she reached the blanket.

"Oh, Pogue, I love it." Ally smiled sweetly at the handsome boy who strolled after her, his long legs almost matching her pace.

However, the broken rib and stitches slowed him down a little. Coming to a stop, Ally wrapped her arms around Pogue and helped him sit on one of the cushions placed on the blanket. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Pogue patted the cushion next to him, chuckling as Ally threw herself on the cushion falling backwards.

"You klutz." Pogue chuckled until Ally hit him in the face with another pillow. "I'm glad you like it though."

"I do. It's beautiful. And anything that involves food makes me happy."

"You haven't changed a bit." Pogue noted, passing Ally a glass of champagne.

"This is awful fancy." Ally commented.

"Well, I have just gotten out of hospital and besides, we have some things to celebrate."

"Oh do we now?"

"We most certainly do. You finally coming home and staying, for one."

"Oh yes, how could I forget about that?" Ally rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"My beautiful baby, my bike, is salvageable and as soon as I get the parts, I can fix it. Also, I wanted you to know that yesterday, I broke up with Kate." Pogue announced.

Champagne shot out of Ally's nose and she choked on the champagne that was left in her mouth.

"Now that was attractive."

"Oh shut up, Pogue. You broke up with Kate? Why? I mean, I know why. But why now?" Ally rambled.

"Because she wasn't right for me. I mean, she cheated on me for years and I stayed but, I don't know. I had finally had enough, I guess. Although, there's another reason as well."

"And that is?"

"You."

Ally's breath hitched in her throat as Pogue leaned closer and closer until their noses were touching.

"I like you, Allison Danvers." Pogue breathed.

"I like you too, Pogue Parry."

"I'd also like it if you became my girlfriend."

Ally leaned forward and connected their lips. Pogue wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Pogue laughed against her lips.

Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Pogue laid Ally down on the blanket as she snaked her hands into his hair, giving it a small tug. Pogue let out a moan before moving himself to hover over Ally, pressing on to her. Eagerly, Ally wrapped her legs around Pogue wanting him to be closer until there was hardly any room between them. The pair of them were so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed they'd rolled over until Ally was on top until Pogue let out a groan of pain.

"Oh my god. Pogue, are you okay?" Ally asked, leaping off of Pogue.

"Yeah, fine." Pogue grunted. "I'd be better if you laid back down beside me though."

"Okay, fine. Just lying down though, I don't want to hurt you again." Ally said, feeling guilty. Pogue chuckled at her concern, before wrapping his arm around her and pulling him into his side, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

"I never felt this way with Kate. I have such intense feelings for you, it's as if we were never apart." Pogue confessed quietly.

"I feel the same way. However, whilst we're confessing things, I have something to tell you. I'm not ready to tell the others though."

Pogue sat up, looking at his girlfriend with a serious face, giving her all of his attention.

"I won't tell them."  
"I didn't come home just because I missed you all. Although that was one of the reasons."

Pogue stayed silent to let Ally continue on with what she was about to say. Pain flashed across her face and she could feel her eyes getting watery but she pressed on, despite how much the words hurt her to say.

"To tell the truth, I should have come home two years ago. I had no reason to stay in California."

"What about your mother?"

"That's what I need to tell you. Two years ago, my mother died in a car accident that I caused and that I survived. I had a surge of power and no clue how to control it and the car flipped over a bridge. I was so ashamed and horrified that I couldn't face all of you here, knowing that I was weak. So, I stayed in California and pretended that everything was okay." Ally cried, tears rolling down her cheeks but her gaze not meeting Pogue's.

The silence made her even more ashamed of what she had done and she was preparing herself for the worst when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pogue put another hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You shouldn't have kept this from us, we could've helped you. Ally, I understand why you felt that way but you need to understand that it wasn't your fault."

"How is it n-"

"It's not your fault because it happened to me. It happened to Reid, and Tyler, and Caleb. We all went through it. We all had outbreaks of power that we didn't know how to control, that had disastrous results. The only difference is that we had people there to help us. You had no one. Therefore, what happened was not your fault. You need to remember that and you need to forgive yourself for it, otherwise it will always haunt you."

"How do I forgive myself?" Ally whimpered.

"You accept that you had no control over what happened and also, think about what your birth Mom would say if she could talk to you."

"Thank you, Pogue. For being so understanding." Ally smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Anytime, Trouble. If it makes you feel better, I put my Dad in the hospital once due to no control of my power."

"That doesn't make me feel better but I get what you mean." Ally chuckled, laying her head on Pogue's chest.

"I wish we could have done this ages ago." Pogue sighed, contently.

"I could stay here forever." Ally whispered.

The sun started to set and the young couple watched as the sky lit up with deep oranges and gorgeous pinks. Holding hands, the pair packed up their picnic and put it into the trunk of Ally's car before driving off. Neither of them noticing the sinister figure hidden in the trees, an eerie smile adorning his face.


	10. Ten

**CHAPTER TEN **

**_~ SUNDAY ~_**

Sunday was eventful. The boys found out Pogue was released the day before and flipped out.

"How could you want to spend a day with a girl instead of me?!" Reid yelled, outraged. "Me? I'm a blessing! Everyone wants to spend the day with me."  
"Sure they do, Blondie." Ally sniggered. The dark haired girl was sat cross-legged on the couch, watching the situation in front of her with amusement. Reid turned on Ally with a glare.

"Stay out of this, Princess. I'm mad at you as well."

"What did I do?" Ally asked sweetly, looking up at Reid with the look of pure innocence.

"Don't give me that look. You know what you did. You chose Pogo Stick when you could've had, all this." Reid chuckled, sliding his hands down his body whilst winking at the girl. Pogue smacked Reid on the back of the head but showed he wasn't angry by laughing at Reid's antics.

"I'm happy for you, man. Just don't make out with my little sister in front of me." Caleb stated, clapping Pogue on the back. Tyler let out a nod of agreement.

"I think it goes without saying that if you mess up, we'll hurt you, gently." Tyler threatened.

"Short Stuff is more than capable of taking care of herself." Pogue teased.

"How do you hurt someone gently and can you teach me? " Ally asked the youngest member of the Covenant, completely ignoring Pogue's comment.

"I won't teach you pain but I can show you pleasure." Reid chuckled, shooting a wink Ally's way.

Both Caleb and Tyler, who were closest to Reid, smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"That's my girl now, dimwit." Pogue chuckled, his voice not holding any threat or seriousness. The other three Sons turned to look at each other with frightened looks on their faces.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Pogue?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that, had someone said something like that to Kate, you would've practically killed them." Reid explained, bluntly.

"I trust Short Stuff. I know she'd never look at any other guy. I didn't trust Kate."

"I trust you too, Pogo." Ally smiled, walking over to sit on Pogue's lap. Resting her head on his chest, she smiled as she watched her boys interact with each other. This was how life was supposed to be. This was where she belonged. This was home.

* * *

"Sarah, do we really need all these clothes?" Ally groaned under the weight of the shopping bags.

"Well, I suggested we bring the boys along for muscle but your exact words were 'I am a strong, independent woman who can do it herself.' Did you, or did you not, say that?" Sarah taunted, shooting her best friend with a pointed look.

"I said it and I meant it." Ally sassed, bouncing off with shopping bags surrounding her.

The Sons and Sarah had promised Ally that they would take her to Nicky's next Friday and finally show her what the fuss was all about. Ally couldn't wait to spend a fun night with her family, pretending to just be normal teenagers. Unfortunately, Sarah had insisted that Ally need a new outfit (despite her huge wardrobe full) to mark the occasion and it had ended up with ten new outfits, two bathing suits, five new dresses and seven pairs of shoes. And that was just Ally's bags.

Sarah's were worse. At least, they were after Sarah had thrown a fit because Ally said she'd pay for anything and then Ally threatened to Use on Sarah if she refused.

"If I die under the weight of these things, my brothers and Pogue will kill you." Ally glared.

"Reid won't?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't think you want to know what Reid would do." Ally giggled.

"Hey A, I'm just going to run in this shop. I warn you that it's high heels, so you can stay here if you want."

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing you've done for me all day."

Sarah rushed into the shop, leaving her bags on the floor by Ally, and disappeared into the aisles of shoes. Chuckling to herself, Ally pulled out her phone to see she had a message from every one of the boys.

**POGO: Miss you, Trouble. Can't wait to see you model some of those clothes for me. X**

**ALLY: Wait until you see the underwear x **

**POGO: You're killing me, babe. X**

Ally smiled to herself before opening Tyler's message.

**BABY BOY: You might want to hurry up, Reid looks like he's going to have an aneurysm. Love ya, little sis x **

**ALLY: Love you too, 'little' bro x **

Ally always thought of Tyler like a brother and despite him being younger than her, he called her his little sister due to his height. Caleb's message was a tad more serious.

**GOLDEN BRO: Please make sure Sarah doesn't go overboard, there's no more room in her drawer here for her clothes. P.S. Stay safe X**

**ALLY: Too late for that, 'Leb, she's too far gone x **

Finally, Ally opened Reid's message. She had saved his for last because she knew it'd be the worst

**BLONDIE: Can't wait to see you in some sexy underwear later, Princess. Better show me before Pogo Stick or else X**

**ALLY: You wish x **

**BLONDIE: You know what they say, wishes do come true X**

Ally was so busy replying to her messages that she hadn't noticed one of the bags slip off her hand until it had fallen on the floor and two pairs of pumps escaped from the bag.

"For fucks sake." Ally groaned, placing the other bags on the floor to try and shove the shoes back in the overflowing bag.

"Here, let me help." A deep voice said, a hand picked up a shoe and held it out to the girl.

Ally glanced up to see a guy, around her age, squatting down to help Ally pick her up mess. His blue eyes gazed down at Ally and she could see what looked like curiosity in his eyes.

"Thank you so much-" Ally trailed off, not knowing the guy's name.

"Chase. My name's Chase."


	11. Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

_**~ SUNDAY ~**_

"Ally's a nice name." Chase complimented after he had learnt Ally's first name. "Allison seems too serious for you."

"That's why it's only used when I'm in trouble. Which is often." Ally chuckled.

"You strike me as the type, Trouble."

Ally would have blushed if the nickname hadn't made her blood run cold. Despite knowing it was just a coincidence, it was a common nickname, Ally was still on edge for the rest of the conversation.

"I think your friend wants you back." Chase commented, pointing at Ally's phone that had not stopped buzzing for two minutes. Picking up her phone, she saw Sarah's face on the screen and knew she had to answer it. Turning away from Chase, she pressed 'answer' and Sarah's voice screeched through the phone.

"A, where are you? I swear I wasn't in the shop long enough for someone to steal you. In fact, I didn't think it was possible for someone to steal you." Sarah rambled, worry seeping into her voice.

"S, will you calm down? Geez. You were in there for ages so I decided to grab some food at the Food Court. I'm literally the floor below you." Ally explained.

"Okay, thank God. I really don't want to be murdered by your brothers and boyfriend. And whatever Reid would do to me. Order me some fries and I'll be right there."

Before Ally could reply, Sarah ended the call.

"How rude." Ally muttered, turning back to face Chase.

However, Chase was gone. Looking around the Food Court, Ally saw no sign of the guy she had just spent the past twenty minutes talking to. The only thing assuring Ally that he was real was the scent of his cologne lingering in the air, and a note placed where he had been sat. Staring at it for a minute, Ally wondered if she should read it or not. What if it wasn't for her?

'**Nice to meet you, Allison 'Ally' Danvers. Thanks for a great twenty minutes ~ Chase'**

Furrowing her eyebrows, Ally looked around for Chase once again but she didn't see anyone who looked even remotely similar to him. How odd. A loud thump sound on the table Ally was sat on interrupted her from her thoughts and she turned to see a flustered Sarah.

"You're awful red considering you only had to carry one bag. I carried the rest." Ally sassed.

"I basically ran down here to make sure someone didn't snatch you up."

"Who did you talk to before we went shopping? Because someone obviously told you to keep an eye on me." Ally glared.

The blonde girl shifted uncomfortably under Ally's heated glare and started fiddling with a stray thread on her top.

"Oh, Sarah." Ally said in a sweet voice, pulling out a particularly nice dress of Sarah's. Lifting up her key, Ally held it up to the dress, ready to rip it if needed.

"Tell me or the dress gets it." Ally threatened.

"Not the dress! Okay, fine!" Sarah squeaked as Ally placed the key on the dress.

Smirking victoriously, Ally gave a look telling her to continue.

"It was Pogue."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Of course it was."

"And Reid. And Tyler."

Letting out a sigh, Ally shook her head at her family's antics.

"Maybe it a little bit Caleb."

"Oh, they're gonna get it." Ally growled. Sarah looked at her best friend wide eyed before debating about whether she should warn the Sons about what was coming their way. Pure Danvers rage.


	12. Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**~ SUNDAY ~**_

Storming into the Danvers house, Ally let the door slam open behind her. Sarah rushed in behind Ally worried that someone was going to get seriously hurt. And knowing that it wasn't going to be Ally.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you boys?" Ally yelled as she marched into the living room where the boys were playing video games.

Ally Used and made the controllers in the boys hands whack them lightly on the head.

"Ow! What the blazes are you on about, woman?" Reid groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I am not some delicate, fragile girl that needs to be watched over every time she goes outside!"

The Sons looked at each other in shame before glancing at the floor.

"Ally, we-"

"Shut it, Parry. I am not made of glass. I survived four years away from home. Two of them on my own. I can handle going shopping! Yes, I am aware that you have no idea whether the Putnam line is still alive but that does not mean you get to have my every move watched. And using Sarah? Seriously? She's human! She can't protect me!" Ally shrieked. Due to her anger, Ally was unaware of the fact that she was causing objects to levitate until a glass floated in front of her face.

"Short Stuff, you need to calm down." Pogue warned, watching as his girlfriend's eyes kept flashing with fire before going black and then back to her beautiful blue.

"Guys, I understand that you want to protect me because I'm the only girl in the Covenant and you haven't seen me since I was like thirteen but you need to trust me. I can handle myself and if you don't understand that soon, you will get a lot more than a controller to the head." Ally warned before flouncing out the room.

* * *

Knocking at her bedroom door forced Ally to put down the book she was reading. The clock on the wall let her know that it 23: 18. Letting out a sigh, Ally walked over to the door and opened it to see Pogue stood on the other side, a guilty look on his face.

"What do you want?" Ally grumbled.

"Well, Sarah and Caleb went to his room. Reid and Tyler's went to theirs and I was laying there on my bed, staring at the ceiling I've stared at for years when I realised something. I was laying on my bed, in my room at the Danvers household and my girlfriend was in her room down the hall."

"Is there a point to this?"

"No."

"Then, why are you here?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Because you're my girlfriend, who I love, who I annoyed and who I want to apologise to."

"Go on then. Apologise."

"I never said it'd be with words."

Before Ally could react, Pogue smashed his lips against her, pushing her into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Shoving her against the dresser, Pogue grabbed Ally's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Pogue, don't think you can be charming and I'll forgive you. That's not how it w-"

Pogue cut Ally off by kissing her passionately and massing her tongue with his. Ally let out a moan as Pogue bit her bottom lip gently and pressed himself against her, showing just how sorry he was.

"Never mind. You're forgiven." Ally gasped, breaking away from the kiss.

Pogue let out a chuckle that was quickly stopped when Ally grasped his hair and pulled his lips back towards hers. Pogue smiled into the kiss before picking Ally up and carrying her towards the bed. Kissing down her neck, Pogue pulled his shirt up moaned once Ally ran her fingers down her chest.

"Oh, Pogue." Ally whispered once Pogue sucked on a sweet spot. Placing his hands on the bottom of a shirt, Pogue gave it a small tug before looking up at Ally asking for permission. Ally gave a small tug before Pogue teared the shirt off of her.

"You're so pretty." Pogue mumbled, kissing his way down the valley of her breast.

The two broke away before staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I have the strangest feeling I've been in your room before." Pogue whispered.

"You have, you used to sleep in here all the time when we were kids." Ally teased.

"Very funny. I meant now. Your 'grown up' room."

"That's because you have." Ally admitted.

Pogue looked at Ally with confusion before realization dawned on his face.

"I thought it was just a dream."

"So did I. Until I saw the hickeys."

"So it was a guy!" Pogue said victoriously.

"Yeah, you."

"I'm pretty proud of my handiwork. Do you want to recreate that?" Pogue asked, a sexy smirk on his face.

Ally bit her lip before attaching her lips to Pogue's neck and trailing kisses all the way down to his v-line. Placing her hands on his zipper, Ally could feel just how sorry Pogue was. Pogue licked his lips as he gazed at the girl he had come to love so much within the space of a couple of days.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pogue asked.

However, a knock at the door interrupted the heated moment between the couple.

"Ally, it's Tyler."


	13. Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

_**~ SUNDAY ~**_

"Crap, it's Tyler! Pogue, you need to hide. If he catches you in here, he will kill you." Ally whisper-yelled.

"Where the hell am I supposed to hide?"

"In my bathroom." Ally pushed Pogue towards the bathroom despite his resistance. Spotting his shirt on the edge of her bed, she grabbed it and threw it at him. "Now shut up."

Brushing her hair down and trying to calm her flamed cheeks, Ally took in a deep breath before going to open her bedroom door. Before her hand turned the handle, Ally remembered Pogue had torn her shirt off, she rushed towards the wardrobe and pulled on a loose t-shirt. Rushing back to the door, Ally skidded into it before managing to get it open. Tyler was stood on the other side of the door twiddling his thumbs and staring at his shoes.

"Can I come in?" Tyler gave a small shy, as if expecting her to say no.

"Of course you can, Ty." Ally moved out the way to let him when she noticed the bed covers were all messed up. Ally stared at her bed and her eyes flashed black, the bed covers quickly sorting themselves out before Tyler could see them.

"It looks so different in here." Tyler noted, gazing around Ally's room.

The pink butterflies from her childhood had gone and instead were replaced with cream wallpaper covered in black and purple swirls. The bedcovers were a deep purple colour and the curtains a silky black, the rug was a fluffy purple. No pink remained in the room. The only evidence that it was the same room that had always been Ally's was the cream carpet and the huge wall dedicated to photos of family, friends and whatever celebrity Ally was in love with.

"Yeah I know, it was kind of sad to get rid of everything. In fact, you can't tell anyone but, I kept a pink butterfly behind my pillow." Ally chuckled, showing Tyler that she had actually kept one.

"Cute." Tyler chuckled. "I came to talk to you because I wanted to apologise. My actions were out of order but you have to understand why I did them."

Ally narrowed her eyes at him but allowed him to carry on.

"Obviously I'm the younger one out of the group but because you're like a sister to me, I want to protect you. However, because Caleb, Reid and Pogue are more powerful and bigger, they've always been able to defend you but now that we're older, I can defend you as well."

Holding up a hand, Tyler cut Ally off before she could speak.

"Before you say it, I know you can defend yourself but I like knowing I can make sure you're that little bit safer. I asked Sarah to keep an eye on you because you wouldn't let me be there. The other boys just went along with it. I know it was wrong and I knew it would anger you if you found out but with Chase still out there, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Ty, I know you want to protect me and I'm not angry but- wait, did you say Chase?" Ally turned to face Tyler.

"Yeah, Chase Collins. The descendant of Putnam." Tyler explained. "Why?"

"No reason. Just sounded familiar." Ally explained, ignoring the dread in her veins. Surely the name was just a coincidence. If the guy she had met earlier was **the **Chase Collins then wouldn't he have hurt her when he had the chance.

"Baby Boy, I love that you want to protect me and like I said, I'm not angry but if you ever do that again, I will 'hurt you, gently'." Ally laughed, pulling Tyler into a hug.

"Oh Baby Girl, you couldn't even do that." Tyler sniggered, giving the his sister a squeeze. "Thank you for being my sister. I know you're stuck with Caleb but thanks for choosing me."

"Say that to Caleb, I dare you."

Tyler gave the raven haired girl another smile before wishing her goodnight.

"And Ally? Please don't be too hard on Pogue, I dragged him into it."

Ally nodded before promising and watching as he walked out of the door. Pogue waited until he heard the door shut before he waltzed out of the bathroom, his t-shirt still discarded. Ally let out a small sigh before falling back onto her bed.

"A penny for your thoughts." Pogue smiled.

"Stupid, protective brothers." Ally said, her face buried into her pillow.

"You still love them though." Pogue stated.

Ally tried nodding her head before she pulled her duvet up under her chin. The mood had gone and now Ally was in no mood for anything other than sleep.

"Stay the night?" Ally asked, her eyes hopeful.

Wriggling out of his jeans, Pogue slid into the bed next to Ally and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. The pair of them fell asleep within minutes.


	14. Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

_**~ FRIDAY ~**_

"I swear to god, if he doesn't stop talking like that, I am gonna fall asleep." Reid groaned, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. Ally snickered before wetting her finger and shoving it in her friend's ear. Reid threw himself backwards, letting out a loud yell and alerting the attention of everyone in the classroom.

"Is there an issue, Mr Garwin?" Their English teacher asked, frowning in contempt.

"No issue at all. Do you have one?"

"Mr Garwin."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Shut up."

The rest of the class let out a small laugh before resuming their work as the teacher turned back to the board. Reid slouched back down in his seat but not before glaring at Ally.

"You're such a brat, Allison." Reid hissed.

"Wow, not even Ally. I'm hurt."

"No you're not, Princess. You're a terrible liar."

"That's not true, I'm a great liar." Ally smirked, a copy of Reid's smirk.

"Give me an example."

"This morning. When I told you that your hair looked good." Ally chuckled before turning away from Reid.

Ally heard Tyler, who was sat in front of her, snort before resuming his conversation with the small, pretty mahogany haired girl next to him. Ally recognised her from her Math class but couldn't remember her name.

However, she hadn't seen that look on Tyler's face before. That love struck look. Smiling at the scene before her, Ally made a mental note to tease Tyler about his infatuation.

"Hey Blondie. Who's the girl Baby Boy is talking to?" Ally asked, not even bothering to look at Reid but keeping her eyes on her friend/brother.

Reid sat up a bit straighter trying to get a good look at the girls face.

"That's Astrid Winters. Cute girl. One of the only ones in this school with high standards." Reid said with a scowl on her face. "Wouldn't go out with me."

"Smart girl."

* * *

Lunch was the only time that the Sons, Sarah and Ally were all together throughout the school day and so it was usually filled with five conversations going on at once and people talking with food shoved in their mouths. This lunch was different.

Most of the group was quiet , apart from Reid who never shut up, no matter the situation. Ally was sat between Pogue and Caleb, with Sarah on the end next to Caleb - all of them were staring at the people on the other side of the table.

Reid and Tyler weren't anything spectacular to look at but what was between them was. For the first time since the Sons had started Spencer Academy, Tyler Simms had brought a girl to sit with them. The cute girl he was talking to English. The shy girl.

"This is awkward right, it's not just me?" Pogue whispered into Ally's ear and then smirking when he felt her shiver.

"This is awkward." Ally confirmed.

Pogue let out a small chuckle, that rumbled through his chest, a sound Ally loved, and she smiled up at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Pogue wrapped his arm around Ally and slid her deeper into his side.

"Can you not defile my sister in front of me? I want to keep my lunch _down_." Caleb mumbled, staring at the couple with disgust.

"I have to watch you defile Sarah, how is this any different?" Ally sassed, taking pride in the fact that both Caleb _and_ Sarah's cheeks turned a dark red colour.

"It just is."

Ally opened her mouth to argue back but Pogue put his hand on her mouth before turning to Tyler and Astrid.

"So, Astrid, tell us about yourself."

The rest of the table laughed as Astrid looked like a deer caught in headlights before hiding her face by shoving it in his shoulder.

* * *

Ally let out a sigh as she waited for Tyler to finish saying goodbye to Astrid, so that they could walk to their last class together. Lunch had actually got a bit louder after Astrid had stopped hiding in Tyler's shoulder and towards the end, she had come out of her shell a bit. At least until a Reid made a joke about her underwear. Then she refused to look at anyone again.

"Tyler, hurry up, we're going to be late for Photography." Ally called over to the new couple who looked like they were debating whether they should kiss or not.

They stuck to holding hands. They were even risky enough to have a small, quick hug.

"Bye Ally!" Astrid waved, before looking like she regretted it and rushing off.

"Shy girl." Ally noted once Tyler had walked over to her. "You're perfect for each other."

"So are you and Pogue. More so."

Now it was Ally's turn to blush as Ally and Tyler sat in their seats. The sibling like pair spent the whole lesson teasing each other about their partners and pretending to plan their next photography project.

* * *

"Let me grab that for you, Trouble." Pogue gave her a dazzling smile before sliding Ally's bag off her shoulder and carrying it for her. He could practically see the relief wash over her once the heavy weight was gone. Wrapping her arms around his midsection, the younger girl gave Pogue a tight hug.

"Long day?" Pogue asked, giving his girl a good bear hug. All he got back was a weary nod.

"After Photography, it just went downhill. Reid decided to skip Biology so I was left to defend myself against Aaron Abbot and despite him being easy to annoy, he's a persistent fucker."

"Well, I have an idea." Pogue said, a huge smile appearing on his face.

Ally looked up at her boyfriend in adoration and his smile was so contagious that she couldn't help the smile creeping its way onto her face.

"Why don't we go to your house, you pack a bag and then we can go back to my apartment. You can stay a couple of days." Pogue suggested.

Ally grinned before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Pogue's waist, giving him a deep kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"I'd love to."


	15. Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**~ FRIDAY ~**_

For an apartment, it was surprisingly spacious. The living room was a soft gray colour, with a couch and two armchairs and the TV in the middle of them. The kitchen was Ally's dream when she wanted to bake as there was loads of surface space for mass baking but the cupboards and fridge were practically bare.

"Sorry, I haven't been back here since before the accident. At least it's clean. I'm guessing my Mom is still paying for the cleaner."

"Oh, I miss Beatrice and Wayne." Ally sighed, leaning into Pogue's arms.

"Then I'm happy to inform you that they're coming to visit next weekend, they heard you were back and wanted to come see you. Now, let's move this tour into the most important room in the apartment." Pogue gave his girlfriend a wink before ushering her into the bedroom.

A huge bed was in the middle of the room with two nightstands on either side. On one side of the room was a wardrobe that took up a whole wall and an en suite bathroom on the side of the room. The decoration in here screamed Pogue. It was mainly black with splashes of yellow. Just like his motorbike.

"I cleared out a whole side of the wardrobe for you to put whatever clothes you choose to leave here; I even added two of my hoodies on your side before you steal them. Pick whatever side you want and leave whatever crap you want in the nightstand drawer."

Placing her bag and their school blazers on his bed, Pogue showed Ally to the bathroom.

"Alright, place your toiletries on this shelf and your lady products in this drawer and I'll teach you how to use the shower later."

Ally chuckled before dragging Pogue back into the bedroom, gracefully sitting on the bed.

"Oo, this is extremely comfortable - Anyway, Pogue, calm down. I appreciate the tour but you can show me how to use everything and where everything is later. Just sit with me and relax. We have all the time in the world."

Grabbing Pogue's hand in hers, she noted how warm it was and how it perfectly encased her hand, before pulling him towards her. He pretended to fall and landed on Ally, causing her to fall backwards. Leaning on his arms, he hovered above Ally, his lips inches away from hers.

"Well, we have this extremely comfortable bed to relax on." Pogue smirked before pressing himself against her.

Ally let out a deep exhale, almost a moan and gazed up at Pogue through hooded lids. Pogue quickly undid his tie before throwing it somewhere in the room, it landed on the top of the bathroom door. Biting her lip, she raised her hips to meet his and wiggled them a little.

"Driving me crazy." Pogue groaned, as he held Ally's hips against his nice and tight. Pressing down further, Ally could feel just happy Pogue was to be in his bed with Ally. She ran her hands up his shirt before gripping the material and Using to rip it into two.

"Payback for ripping mine." She breathed, before pulling the material off of him completely.

Pogue was barely paying attention to what Ally had said as he couldn't stop staring at her lips. Since that kiss at school, their lips hadn't connected once and it was torture for Pogue. It wasn't until Ally's hands started to undo the belt around Pogue's trousers that Pogue let out a growl and burst into action.

Pinning her to the bed, Pogue claimed Ally's lips with his, taking satisfaction in the fact that she let out a pleasured whimper. He gave her lip a suck before pulling back to stare at her. Her hair was fanned out behind her, her lips were bruised, her cheeks flushed and her eyes full of love. To Pogue, she looked like a goddess.

Ally took a moment to gaze at the guy she had fallen madly in love with within the space of a couple of weeks. His hair falling across his face, casting shadows across his perfectly sculptured jaw, his bare chest rising as he took deep breaths and his eyes full of love. To Ally, he looked like a god.

"Pogue, I don't want us to rush into things right away. I've done that before with relationships and it never ended well, I don't want that to happen with us. I want us to take things slowly. However, not too slowly. Meaning, I don't want to go all the way but that doesn't mean we can't do _things._"

Pogue's smirk returned once Ally's words sunk in and he placed his lips against hers, more gently this time. Ally smiled into the kiss, feeling the love he was conveying to her, and returning it just as equally. Pogue was sliding Ally's top over her head and making dark marks on her neck. Ones she would have to cover up with make-up later.

Ally had finally managed to undo Pogue's belt and she popped open the button to his trousers, sliding down the zipper and pulling them down Pogue's muscular legs. Stepping out of them, Pogue kicked them away and lifted Ally into the middle of the bed, chuckling as she let out a squeeze.

Pogue snaked his way up Ally's chest, massaging her left breast with one hand, and pulling down her skirt with the other one. He pulled back to admire the lacy black number she was wearing before letting out a moan. Unclipping her bra, he flung it on the floor before attaching his lips to one of the rosy buds.

"Pogue!" Ally moaned, gripping his hair as he sucked on one her breasts.

The moans spurred Pogue on who started to kiss down her stomach, leaving small kisses on her hips, her ribcage, her bellybutton, the area right before the start of her underwear. Sliding her hand down his chest, Ally gripped Pogue through his boxers and chuckled when he let out a louder moan than she did.

"The things you do to me." Pogue whimpered as Ally slid her hands into his underwear.

Just as she started to move his boxers down his butt, a cell phone started ringing from one of the bags.

"That's mine." Ally let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ignore it." Pogue mumbled, his face buried in Ally's air, enjoying how it smelt like her - strawberries and cream.

"I can't. It'll be one of the guys and if I don't answer, they'll probably storm in here expecting the worst." Ally rationalised.

Rolling to the side, Pogue let Ally scramble towards her bag, fishing out her phone.

Licking his lips, he admired how her ass looked in her lace cut boy shorts. The fact that she still had no bra on didn't help Pogue's 'issue'.

"No, Reid, everything is fine. No Pogue hasn't locked me away. No he's not keeping me captive to prevent you from being with me. Yes Reid. No Reid. Yes, we'll be there at 6. Love you too, Blondie." Ally said into the phone, responding to whatever Reid was babbling about.

Ending the call, Ally threw her phone back into her bag and before climbing back over to Pogue, who was staring at Ally as if she was water in a drought.

"That was Reid." Ally smirked.

"I gathered."

"He was worried because I wasn't responding to his thirty messages. Wanted to know if I needed rescuing from the big, bad Pogue."

"Trust me, you do." Pogue growled, pulling Ally into his arms.

"Reid wanted to remind us that we have an hour before we need to be at Nicky's. So, you might want to go take a cold shower." Ally giggled, looking at the not so little tent in his boxers.

"Only if you'll join me." Pogue rolled out of the bed and grabbed a towel before walking towards the bathroom, stopping at the door to take one last look at his girlfriend.

"That won't help anything." Ally pointed out. "Now hurry up, we only have forty minutes."

"We'll finish this later." Pogue said, his eyes holding promise and lust.


	16. Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**~ FRIDAY ~**_

Nicky's was already full of Spenser Academy students by the time that Ally and Pogue arrived. The atmosphere was relaxed and inviting. In one corner, there were two pool tables, Reid and Tyler were already cheating people out of their money at one. A jukebox sat in another corner, a foosball table not far from it.

Pogue kept an arm around Ally wasit, a way of telling people she was with him but also because it drove him crazy to not be near her. Or touching her. The last one was especially difficult with the way Ally was looking tonight.

She had on a short, black skater skirt with a tight, lace top, that showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage, tucked into the skirt. Pogue's leather jacket was draped across her shoulders.

"Hey, Nicky!" Pogue called to the bartender. "This is Ally."

"Nice to meet ya, Ally. The boys have told me so much about the sister of Caleb." Nicky teased.

"It's nice to meet you too. The boys never shut up about this place."

Nicky gave her a smile before rushing to fill their drinks orders, placing them on the bar before turning to serve someone else.

Pogue guided Ally towards a table near the foosball table, where Caleb and Sarah were already sat, and they sat down next to the Golden couple. Reid and Tyler were still conning people out of money at the pool tables.

"Hey, you two." Sarah smiled at the couple who had just sat down.

"Hey S. You look pretty this evening." Ally commented.

"You too, A. Caleb and I went out for dinner before we came here so.." Sarah explained, gesturing to her pretty sundress.

"Is that all you did?" Pogue smirked, noticing the extremely happy look on his best friend's face.

Caleb quickly wiped the look off his face before sitting up a bit straighter, trying to regain his composure. The two boys decided to go play a game of foosball leaving Sarah and Ally to talk about what happened after Ally went to Pogue's apartment.

* * *

"So, you guys are going to wait to have sex?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, we think it'll be best. That doesn't mean we're not going to do anything though." Ally said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that what you were doing before you came here?"

"Not quite. Reid interrupted before his mouth got further than my boob." Ally explained, her mouth dropping to a frown.

Laughter drew Ally's attention towards her brother and boyfriend, the pair of them were messing around and hitting each other whenever the other scored a point. Ally smiled at the scene and couldn't help but think that she would've seen this more if she'd stayed in Ipswich. That if she had stayed her birth mother would still be alive. Shaking her head, Ally stopped herself from going down that slippery slope and stole one of Sarah's fries, earning a glare from the blonde girl.

"What you thinking about?" Sarah broke Ally out of her daydream.

"Just how different my life would have been if I had never left." Ally voiced.

"Do you regret it? Leaving, I mean."

"Sometimes. But then again, everything happens for a reason, I suppose."

"They wouldn't love you any less. I've never seen them happier or more protective of someone than they have been since you came home." Sarah comforted.

"I'm glad my brother has you." That was all Ally said before the girls dropped the subject.

Caleb and Pogue returned to their girlfriends and Pogue gave Ally a quick kiss on the side of her head. Pogue had this feeling that Ally wasn't as happy as she seemed. There was some sad feeling in his chest that just increased when he looked at Ally, a feeling that he knew wasn't his.

* * *

"When are you going to understand, you moron? It's addictive!" Caleb yelled, shoving Reid.

Reid had almost gotten into a fight with Aaron over a game of pool, until Nicky broke it up. Reid had Used to make near impossible shots and Aaron got pissed that he'd lost to Reid. Again. This led to Caleb giving his responsible, stop Using talk.

"You think that just because you've Ascended that you can control us and tell us what to do. Well, you can't! I'm sick and tired of listening to what you say." Reid fumed, Using to throw a barrel at Caleb who deflected it as if it was a feather.

Tyler decided it would be best if Sarah waited at the cars and offered to keep her company so only Pogue and Ally were left to step in if the fight got too much.

Caleb used to push Reid back, not enough to knock him over but enough to piss him off further.

"You've seen what happens if you Use too much. Even if you haven't Ascended yet. Could you really be selfish enough to do that to your family? To Ally?" Caleb pushed, pointing a finger to where Pogue and Ally stood.

"Do **not** bring Princess into this!" Reid said, his anger getting the best of him and lashing out.

A energy blast escaped from his hands but his direction was off an sailed towards Ally. Pogue seeing this, dashed in front of his girlfriend and took the brunt of the blast, dropping to his knees in pain. Ally let out a deep breath and pressed a hand down on her chest when a shocking pain burst through her chest. Right where Pogue had been hit.

"Ally!" Reid called, rushing to the girl's aid. Caleb was helping Pogue up off the floor.

"_You_ did this. Are you okay, 'Ly?" Caleb asked, concern for his sister crossing his face as he pushed Reid away from Ally.

"I'm fine 'Leb. Pogo, are you hurt?"

Ally took Reid's hand in hers as she looked at her boyfriend in pain. Reid happy for the indication that Ally wasn't mad at him, squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Reid, man, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it.

"I'm so sorry though, Pogue. I never meant to hurt you. Or Baby Girl."

Pogue gave Reid a 'man' hug slapping him on the back.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird Ally was in pain?" Tyler asked, interrupting the 'bro' moment between Pogue and Reid.

"But, I hit her?" Reid said, puzzled.

"No you didn't. The energy blast hit Pogue completely." Ally explained.

"The fuck?" Reid mumbled.

Caleb stared at his sister, looking for any indication that she was joking but all he saw was seriousness, which was rare for his sister.

"Maybe we should pay Gordon a visit on Sunday. Figure out what the fuck you two did to my sister." Caleb growled at Pogue and Reid.

"I didn't do anything!" They both protested at the same time.

* * *

After the 'eventful' shower Pogue and Ally had together, the pair of them lay on the bed, exhausted. The pair of them hadn't even bothered to put on underwear so laid there with just the sheet wrapped around their waists.

"If that's what you can do with just your hands and your mouth, I can't wait until the real thing." Pogue breathed, his mind replaying the warm, wet tongue teasing him, the small hands cupping him perfectly.

"Right back at you, Pogo." Ally whispered, turning to snuggle into Pogue's side, wrapping a leg around him.

"I'm so in love with you." Pogue admitted.

"I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm aware that they got together quickly but all will be explained in future chapters. Also, they have spoken practically every day since Ally left as well. And, the story focuses more on the development of their relationship rather than how it happened **


	17. Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**~ THURSDAY ~**_

"So, Astrid, are you going to be Baby Boy's date to my party?" Pogue asked the small girl as the gang were eating lunch.

"I hope so." Astrid blushed before filling her mouth with sandwich so she didn't have to talk anymore.

Despite having been with Tyler for almost two weeks now, and spending every lunch with them, Astrid hadn't gotten over her shyness in front of the group.

"We hope so too." Ally smiled. "In fact, why don't you join the rest of us tonight at my house? We're having a movie marathon. We take it in turns to pick the movie so we end up watching all kinds of things."

"That sounds great actually. I love movies. Shall I bring anything?" Astrid said, enthusiasm making her sound louder than they'd heard her before.

"Just some overnight stuff. A pillow as well, Reid tends to steal them all." Ally laughed.

"I do not!" Reid bursted with mock offence.

"You had about five last time. And Ally's leg." Caleb deadpanned.

The rest of the group burst out laughing when Reid actually looked embarrassed at his pillow addiction.

* * *

Ally gave Pogue a quick kiss as they parted ways after lunch. Sarah looped her arm through Ally's and dragged her towards Spanish, it was the only lesson the two girls had with just the two of them. They usually used it as a lesson to gossip. Unfortunately, it was also the only lesson the boys weren't there to prevent Kate from being bitchy.

Ever since Pogue had broken up with her, Kate had decided to make it known that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She hovered around the Sons like a fly hung around a horse. And anytime she was near Sarah and Ally, Kate was making comments to her friends that were loud enough for the two girls to hear.

Mainly about Pogue and how amazing he was in bed. How much he had loved her and how much he still did. How Ally was just a 'phase' and Pogue would soon realise how much better Kate was. Today though, Kate decided to actually find the courage to say something along those lines **to** Ally.

"Oh Ally. I'm so sorry, honey." Kate simpered, pretending to look sympathetic.

"What do you want, Kate?" Sarah snapped.

"Oo touchy." She giggled.

Ever since Ally and Pogue had started dating, Kate had turned on Sarah as well; trying to make her feel bad for being friends with Ally and talking about how it wouldn't be long until Ally poisoned Caleb against Sarah.

One day Sarah had had enough and screamed at Kate telling her that it was her fault Pogue dumped her. The word slut was used at one point. Since then, the two hadn't spoken and Ally had asked her mother to use her influence on the school board to get Sarah a new dorm room.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Ally, I feel so sorry for you. It must be so difficult." Kate said, the fake sympathy back.

"Kate, what the hell are you on about?" Sarah demanded, her protective best friend side coming out. Ally just stood there with a bored look on her face.

"Well, it's got to hurt knowing Pogue doesn't truly love you."

"Kate, either get to the point or piss off." Ally said, still showing no interest in the conversation.

"What I mean is, you spend all your time flirting with Reid, and Pogue doesn't even care. Like, he seems as if he wouldn't mind if you left him for another guy. When we were together, he was jealous over everything. I guess he really loved me. Maybe he doesn't get jealous over you because he's still in love with me."

"Kate, I knew you were dumb, I just didn't know you were also crazy. If Pogue was still in love with you, then I'm pretty sure you'd be together but you're not. He's with me. And Pogue doesn't get jealous with me and guys because he knows I won't drop my knickers for any guy that looks at me. Unlike some people." Ally said, looking Kate up and down to let her know that that comment was aimed at her.

Kate glared at Ally before flouncing up the stairs to her desk behind, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she went. Ally took one look at Sarah before bursting into a fit of giggles, Sarah quickly joining in.

"Let's not tell Pogue about this. He hates when he hears her saying shit."

"That was brilliant." Sarah said, tears streaming down her face. "I so wish I'd had a camera."

"Normally I'd feel bad but she shouldn't be such a shit stirrer."

"Amen, sister." Sarah said sassily and snapping her fingers in a Z formation. "I can't believe she's delusional enough to believe Pogue would still love her. I'm pretty sure he hasn't been _in_ love with her for a while, even when they were together."

"Well, he definitely isn't in love with her anymore. I know that for a fact."

"What?" A smile began to creep on Sarah's face. "Did you-? Did he-? What?!"

Our Spanish teacher turned to glare in our direction, not sure who spoke but knowing where it came from and Ally had to tell Sarah to shut up.

"Last night, after Pogue and I had finished 'showering', we were laying on his bed and he told me he was in love with me."

"That's so sweet. Did you say it back?"

"Obviously. And it wasn't just stuff he was saying due to what we did because he said it again this morning, and after Biology, and after lunch." Ally said, getting this dopey look on her face.

"You look so happy right now. It's cute." Sarah smiled. "And gross. Knock it off."

"You mean, like the happy gross look you have on your face after you come out of my brother's room in the morning." Ally grumbled, shuddering at the memory of being forced to listen to her brother and best friend.

"How would you know about that? You're hardly there!"

"I'm there at the worst times."


	18. Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_**~ THURSDAY ~**_

Ally hadn't even noticed Pogue was in her bedroom until his overnight bag was dumped down onto her bed next to her foot. Glancing up from the book she was enveloped in, she noticed the look on Pogue's face. It was pissed.

"Hey, Pogo. What's wrong?" Ally asked concerned.

"Don't 'Hey, Pogo' me. Why the hell didn't you tell me what Kate said?" Pogue demanded, anger on his face but it wasn't directed at Ally.

"Because I knew you were going to react like this." Ally stated. "How did you find out anyway?"

"I overheard some girls talking about how you 'put Kate in her place.' Then I flashed them a smile and they told me everything." Pogue explained. Ally's cheeks blushed with shame and she buried her head in her pillow.

"I'm sorry." Ally mumbled. "I don't know why I said it."

"Honestly, I'm glad you did. She's a shit stirring bitch and she should never have said that. To be honest, I would have said worse."

Pogue picked Ally's head up and cupped her cheeks with his hands, forcing Ally to look at him. Squishing her cheeks together, he commented on how cute she looked before giving her cute, little pecks all over her face and laughing as she squealed.

"I can't believe I'm spending a full night in this room with you. And not just as a dream this time."

"I'm so happy you are." Ally smiled, biting her lip.

"Don't do that." Pogue groaned, pulling her lip away from her teeth.

"Poor, horny Pogo." Ally chuckled, pretending to lean in for a kiss before diving away from him and out the door, leaving Pogue to chase her.

"I'll get you back for that later." Pogue chuckled.

* * *

Snuggled up to Reid, Ally wriggled as she felt her butt fall asleep. The gang were sitting through their third movie and they hadn't taken a 'stretch break' yet. Astrid chose first and she went with a chick flick, Caleb chose mystery and Sarah chose rom-com - the film they were currently watching. Reid was choosing next and Ally already knew he was going to choose a horror. Small patterns were being drawn on Ally's hand and she looked at her and Pogue's intertwined hands. Despite the fact that Reid had stolen cuddles, Pogue was determined to still sit next to his girlfriend.

Pogue and Reid took up the whole couch so Ally was sat on their legs, her head resting on Reid's shoulder and her hand encased in Pogue's. Ally's butt was extremely numb by the time the credits of the film Sarah had chose came on the TV.

"Thank God." Everyone groaned, all standing up at the same time.

"Can't feel my ass."

"My eyes burn."

"That film killed by brain cells."

"You didn't have any before the film."

"My legs have fallen asleep."

Tyler tried to stand up but his knee buckled and he crashed head first into Reid's pile of pillows.

"Never been more grateful for the fact that Reid needs six pillows." Tyler mumbled, trying to stand but he kept wobbling. The rest of the group ignored Tyler as they all tried to get through the doors at the same time, issuing a big human pile up.

"I need to pee before you."

"Guys, there's like five bathrooms."

"Yeah but I want to pee and get the pizza first."

"I need fresh air."

Ally kicked the back of Reid's straight leg and laughed as it buckled and everyone tumbled through the door. Stepping over all of them, she was making her way up the stairs when she heard someone yell her name.

"Ally! You're such a brat. I'm gonna get you back for that." Reid growled.

"Pogue, get off, you're heavy. Ally!" Caleb groaned.

"Hey, you can yell at me all you want but now you guys are free. Chop chop, there's limited Meat Feast pizza." Ally teased, laughing as they all ran into the kitchen, shoving each other out the way.

Chuckling at her friends, she continued walking upstairs, her bladder begging to be emptied.

* * *

Ally could still hear her friends arguing over pizza as she walked out of the bathroom, she was too busy trying to listen to the insults that she didn't notice the person in her room until she collided with a hard chest. Trying to regain her balance, Ally noticed Caleb was trying to hide his amusement at his sister's clumsiness.

"'Leb, you scared me. What are you doing in here? Why aren't you fighting over pizza?"

"Because I decided to sneak us a slice each before it was all gone." Caleb smirked, pulling two slices of pizza out from behind his back.

Ally's mouth watered at the sight of that little slice of heaven and she snatched it out of Caleb's hands, quickly devouring it. Mumbling a 'thanks' to Caleb with a mouth full of pizza, she sat down on her bed with Caleb sitting next to her.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." Caleb started, not sure how Ally was going to react.

"What's wrong, Caleb?" Ally asked slowly, wondering why her brother looked so sad.

"Since you came back home, earlier today, you've not been very happy. What's wrong? Is it Pogue?"

Ally stopped moving and tensed up. She didn't think anyone had noticed.

"Ally, you can tell me anything."

"It's not Pogue." Ally took in a deep breath, noting how it shook. "It's being back here, in this house, in this room."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, being here reminds me of when I was younger. It reminds me of when Dad was alive. And now he's not." Ally's eye started to water and a tear rolled down her cheek. "He was hardly there for us when we were younger but I wasn't there for him when he was ill, I wasn't there to care for him. I wasn't there when he died and I wasn't there for the funeral. I know _I'm_ the one who left but I didn't even get to say goodbye." Ally sobbed, her head buried in her brother's chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Caleb rubbed circles on his sister's back in a way of comforting her.

"Ally, I know it hurts but you didn't know he was going to die. None of us did. I know you feel bad but you did what you needed to."

"I know what you're saying is true but don't try to make me feel better by lying. I shouldn't have left you to take care of it all by yourself and despite Mom saying she's forgiven me, I see the way she looks at me. I was selfish and I only thought about myself. I know you've all forgiven me but how can I forgive myself for missing my own father's funeral?"

"Maybe you can't. Maybe it will take the rest of your life or the rest of the month. I'm not going to tell you that it's okay but you need to get over it. I know it's sad but we're all here for you and you shouldn't keep this to yourself. We understand how you feel, we lost him too. So, you ever feel sad, you come talk to us. We're family, we're meant to help carry your burdens. No matter how much I didn't want you to leave, you're still my younger sister and I'll still love you and stick by you forever in whatever decisions you choose."

Caleb kissed the top of her head before wiping away her tears. Standing up, he pulled his sister with him and gave her another hug before pulling her out the room and down the stairs.

As they entered the living room, Ally noticed everyone else was already sat down. Scream already on the TV, paused at the beginning. This was Reid's favourite movie and he refused to start it without Ally.

"Look what I found wandering upstairs." Caleb joked, plopping Ally back onto Reid and Pogue's laps.

"We were worried you'd fallen down the toilet. Or fell out the window. You're clumsy enough." Astrid laughed, before going bright red and apologising profusely.

"Astrid, stop. It's fine. The others have said worse. In fact, I'm glad you're learning to pick on us, we pick on you." Ally pointed out.

Snuggling back up to Reid, she rested her head on his shoulder and stole the remote from his hand, pressing play.

Ally refused to make eye contact with Pogue as she did it, knowing he'd only want to know why her eyes were red. However, instead of pressing the matter, Pogue just grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss, giving his attention to the movie on the screen.


End file.
